


Interspecies: A Loyal Servant

by Predaliena



Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaliena/pseuds/Predaliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Xenomorphs escaped the captivity, they find a place to create the new Hive. The Queen gave an order to bring new hosts. One of her daughters, that is special in her kind, finds a human male for this purpose. But she has her own plans for him before completing her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies: A Loyal Servant

The time for another hunt has come. I don’t know already how much time has passed from the moment when we successfully freed our Mother and escaped the human captivity. Those pathetic creatures deserved to die, each of them. We made pure chaos in there, slaughtered every soldier and scientist, destroyed their facility which we are totally proud of. After we were free, we had to find a safe place to create the Hive. Not much time has passed until we found some abandoned building, far away from the places where a lot of humans were. It was abandoned and hidden, a perfect spot for making a new Hive. Luckily, there were really a lot of humans around, and it meant the new hosts for us.

The Hive was finally created and Mother has already laid eggs. Now she gave an order to find hosts for our facehuggers.

I crawled out of my hiding spot and left the Hive quietly. As far as I could understand, it has nearly got dark. Not a very convenient time for hunting, on the one side, as human beings do not go out too much, and animals I’ve encountered were too small and thus unusable. On the other side, darkness is our friend, as each of our kind is black as the night. But an order is an order, and it has to be obeyed.

As my instincts told me, our kind reproduces only through facehuggers that crawl out from eggs, laid by our Mother. But there are exceptions. I am one of the rare Xenomorphs that own sex organs which gives us the chance to mate. And I happened to be female. But, in every case, now there are more important things I have to do. I need to find a living human host.

Still no one around. I don’t know how long it will take, but I continue searching, when suddenly I felt something approaching. I climbed on a tree, so I can go unnoticed, and watched. Yes, there it is, a human being is coming. As far as I could tell, it was a male, a young male. He moved rather fast. I hissed silently in satisfaction as the fresh, healthy host was here. Looks like he heard something within the trees and stopped, turning his head. I could feel his fear. He tried to stay calm, but his pheromones betrayed him.

_Yes, be afraid, human. Be very afraid. You don’t know yet what awaits you._

I continued watching him for a bit more, not making a single move. Only my mouth stretched in what could look a malicious grin. The human male had calmed down a bit and continued his way. I decided to make another sound, banging my tail against the tree slightly, not too loud, yet loud enough for him to hear. He turned around again, looking in my direction, but couldn’t see the source of the sound, as I collided with the surrounding darkness. Yes, he’s nervous again, I can feel it. How I love such games with my prey! It’s such a pleasure watching how your victim is afraid, seeing nothing, but feeling that there’s something watching it. An indescribable pleasure for a hunter.

The feel of his fear and pheromones made all my body shudder. I knew he won’t last long, so I decided to have my fun with this male before my mission would be complete.

_You can’t escape me, human. I’ve got my own plans for you._

Although this male looks rather strong, he’s not an equal to me. I’m taller and stronger than any human. As I’ve hatched from a human being, I inherited the ability to walk on two legs. As he increased the walking speed, I began moving. I climbed down on the ground and followed him. Lucky for me, I was able to creep silent, but fast, and he didn’t even manage to react when my large hand covered his mouth and my strong, sinewy tail wrapped around his body, not allowing him to move. I clutched my tail around him, hissing in his ear, like warning that if he attempted anything, he’s dead meat.

Fortunately, he was too shocked from such surprise, so he was nearly paralyzed. I had no time to lose. Releasing my tail grip a bit, I turned him around to face me. His eyes widened in fear, but he didn’t manage to react, as I grabbed his body and put it on my shoulder. His head hit against my boney shoulder so hard that he fell unconscious. Well, better for me, so I can deliver this precious cargo to our Hive without any problems. With that thought I took off.

 

***

 

There, finally home. Entering the hallways of the Hive, I finally felt safe. The human I carried on my shoulder was still unconscious. Well, good for me. It gave me enough time to prepare the male for the things I planned to do with him. I put him on the ground, then took a small amount of sticky substance that covered all the walls of the chamber I was in and glued his wrists and ankles with it, so he couldn’t move. The facehugger could wait for its turn, as I had my own plans for this human.

Despite that his fate was clear, I was going to have my time with him. No matter what, I was still a living being, and now I wanted this male. His pheromones woke the desire inside me, and I was going to use this moment. I’ll make sure we both enjoy each other before his demise. Now I just had to wait until he awakes.

Some time has passed until a faint moan broke the silence. Finally, he’s awake. Opening his eyes, he saw a black being above him which was me. I could guess he has never seen anything like that in his entire life. A slender body and hard exoskeleton, long head, tubes protruding from back, a sharp tail and six-fingered hands with long claws. Yes, we are beautiful beings, I knew it all the time. And I could bet this human was shocked from what he saw. His eyes became wider and he began trembling.

“Please…” he begged, his voice shivering. “Don’t kill me!”

_What’s the matter, human? Why are you screaming? I haven’t done anything to you. Not yet._

Oh, there it is again… He is afraid. I feel the frantic pulse of his heart while his aura was pulsing with flashes of red, yellow and even purple which meant high nervousness and concentration of fear. It made me so very excited that I could hardly keep myself from taking him right now, wildly and brutally. But no, this is not what I wanted.

I lowered my head, engulfing his smell. It was so intoxicating that I started to drool, my saliva dripping on his neck. My mouth opened slightly and the second mouth appeared. The small teeth planted gentle bites on human’s neck which made his body shiver.

_You didn’t expect this from such being like me, did you? Well, you just wait, there is much more to come._

I wanted to explore his body, but the fabric didn’t let me to it. It irritated me. I could never comprehend why humans wear this thing on them. What is the use of it? It doesn’t protect as it’s soft and thin. So what’s the need? Anyway, this useless fabric will out of my way right now.

I slid both my hands under the thin fabric that covered the upper body of his, and with one harsh move I tore it with my claws. The thin fabric was off, revealing the smooth skin. Now that’s better. The same process should be done with the rest. My hands were strong and claws sharp enough to get his body rid of this useless cover. Yes, this is what I wanted. All his body is now free of fabric and I can do whatever I was planning to do.

Although I have no idea about human body, I’m going to get some reaction from this male. And I want to hear more of his voice.

_Let’s see, how many times I can make you scream for me._

The male was still trembling beneath my boney body, and in attempt to calm him down a bit, I ran my hand along his upper body, trying to do it as careful as possible, not to injure the skin with claws. He still wasn’t calm, but at least the trembling ceased slowly. It meant that I was succeeding. I lowered my head to his face, showing my small mouth again, and slightly bit the soft lip of his, trying to make him understand that I wanted him to open his mouth.

To achieve my goal, I ran my hand lower to his sex organs and began moving it slowly and smoothly. And it was the right thing to do – the human arched his back a bit, his mouth opened a bit and a moan escaped from him. That is what I wanted. I wanted his reaction. And I got it.

While his mouth was slightly ajar, I used the moment and slipped my secondary mouth between those plump lips of his. The small teeth wrapped around his tongue and suckled. He moved his head, not really enjoying the process, but one my hand grabbed his hair to hold it in place. Thus I let him know that if he continues, then it will only make things worse for him.

While I continued mouth work, my other hand caressed his stomach. I really wasn’t going to kill him or anything of that kind. I needed him to stay alive and well as he was the chosen host. So I pulled my small jaws out of his mouth and gently nibbled his chin with my main teeth. This was already better, more calming for him. But I couldn’t wait too long. The heat in my body was growing fast, and the instinct pushed to start copulating. So I skipped his torso and moved down to the most sensitive place. Using the fingers, I played with the soft flesh until it began to harden. During this process the male made those sounds of pleasure again. Looks like he enjoyed that after all.

When his member was hard, I lowered my head to it. Oh, this smell… in this spot it was the strongest. I nearly snapped from intoxication, but held myself under control. Saliva was dripping from my mouth again, making the hand movement easier. I smeared its entire length with my saliva and couldn’t hold myself from using my small jaws one more time. The small teeth enveloped the human member and began sliding up and down the length. Saliva lubricated it perfectly, making the feeling pleasurable for my mate as he was in this moment, and loud moans filled the chamber.

_Scream for me, human!_

He moaned loudly, his body arching and undulating while I continued moving my inner jaws on his now hard organ. Each sound he made, together with his smell and pheromones made my body shiver, and another strong wave of heat ran through me. I felt that my black slit started to give out the clear, thick substance, which meant that I’m totally ready for the final act.

It was enough mouth job, so I slid the inner jaws back into my mouth and saddled the man, lying beneath me. I couldn’t hold back my appetite anymore. His member was now fully standing in all its length and ready for sexual intercourse. So I positioned myself so that my slit was right above its tip and thrust myself over the full length of his hardness. Oh, this was something I’ve never felt before. This feeling was new to me, as I’ve never mated with a human. It was new and truly enjoyable. The human beneath me arched his back again with a loud moan and even started moving his hips to meet my movements.

_Scream louder for me, my mate!_

Of course, for him it was as foreign, as it is for me. We are of different species, and yet we both manage to pleasure each other. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I increase movement on his member. The substance leaking from my black slit made the things easy. During the copulation I broke the cuffs on his wrists, letting him touch and feel me with his hands. And I liked his touch. His hands were sliding from my hips to chest, feeling every unusual curve with his fingertips. I kept the current speed for some time, but when I felt getting closer, I increased it more, now moving at such speed that my human mate would consider inhuman. If I decided to give him the pleasure of his life, I’ll do it, as he was about to serve as host and his life will end soon.

The male was already screaming from pleasure, his breath was erratic, and that’s what I wanted to hear. Finally it happened. I was getting closer and closer to the peak when finally I could hold it anymore. My insides clenched and flushed the thick juices on his hardness and soft flesh around it. After a moment he followed me, giving out his loudest scream and filling me with his seed. We both were exhausted and panting heavily from such intercourse, and I finally collapsed on his chest.

It was good, really good. This feeling was totally new for me and made me feel the pleasure I’ve never felt before. For a moment a thought about leaving him alive flashed in my mind. But I remembered about my duty. Our Hive was not yet big enough and it needed more hosts. I mustn’t fail and deceive our Mother.

_I felt very good with you, my mate. But there is a task I must do for my kind. I’m sorry._

Freeing his ankles, I lifted the tired human’s body and brought it to the wall, sticking it to it with the same substance I used before, only now with much larger amount. Somehow he was peaceful now, and I could guess he already knew what awaits him, so he accepted it. So I did what I had to do – I went to the egg chamber. Taking one of them, I brought it to the chamber where the host was and placed on the ground it in front of him. Right after that the egg opened and a facehugger crawled out. It jumped on human’s face and enfolded it, wrapping the tail around his neck for stability.

And that was the end. Mission complete.

Deep inside I felt a little bit sorry that I couldn’t keep this human male for myself. Mating with him was too good. But maybe someday, when our Hive is large enough, I’ll be able to do that. But not now. After all, I serve our Mother and our Hive. The reason is simple.

We are One.


End file.
